


论苹果ID的正确使用方式

by mzphc



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 琛南旧事 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzphc/pseuds/mzphc
Summary: 这是一个套路然后被反套路再套路的故事。来源于生活中的脑洞，超高速预警。
Relationships: 姚琛/周震南
Kudos: 6





	论苹果ID的正确使用方式

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个套路然后被反套路再套路的故事。  
> 来源于生活中的脑洞，  
> 超高速预警。

lof:满嘴跑火车的我本人

【琛南旧事】 《论苹果ID的正确使用方法》

休息日的晚上姚琛躺在床上开始购物，仔仔细细的对照着自己列的购物清单，每一项都确认无误后下单。  
呼 姚琛松了一口气。  
他决定跟周震南摊牌，说想要跟他有更进一步的深入交流。  
做这个决定也是很不容易的，而且周震南也不知道会不会答应，但是不管周震南的答案如何，他都要做好万全的准备，一旦周震南答应跟他再深一步交流的话 ，他就.....  
姚琛躺在床上，抱着手机，胡思乱想着。  
手机震动了，有人给他发了微信。

猪猪南：姚琛？  
姚琛：嗯？怎么啦南南？  
猪猪南：开始购物了吗？  
姚琛：南南怎么知道我在购物~  
猪猪南：G片好看吗？  
姚琛：？  
猪猪南：小雨伞的使用方法学会了吗？  
姚琛：0.0  
猪猪南：十种高效的调情方法自己试了吗？  
姚琛： 你在说什么  
姚琛感觉周震南说的话奇奇怪怪的，但是又有一种莫名的熟悉感....？  
猪猪南：你是选择性失忆了吗  
猪猪南：那你手机上登的是我的苹果ID这件事你该有印象吧？  
姚琛：！！！！！！！  
躺在床上的姚琛一个任世豪鼓掌坐了起来，他想起来了！！！刚才周震南说的！！！不就是他今天上午保存的精选资料吗！！！！！！！！  
完了完了，难道说...  
猪猪南：你同步没关  
猪猪南：刚才连上wifi，相册自动同步了  
猪猪南：备忘录里的购物清单，我也看到了  
周震南果然看到了，姚琛瞬间慌成被迫营业的Hakuna，猛地跳下床，着急的举着手机在房间里乱窜，回不过去话。  
猪猪南：《爱爱好物使用指南》、《十种好用的润滑剂》等等？  
姚琛：其实我可以解释的...  
猪猪南：好啊，我等着呢，你可以过来跟我慢慢解释  
猪猪南：【微笑脸】

姚琛在房间里来回踱步，纠结了好久，语言也组织了好久，终于鼓起勇气，走出了房间。

“哐哐哐”  
“南南，我来了”  
姚琛不安的敲了敲门，非常慌张。  
“进来吧”  
周震南的声音听不出来情绪。  
姚琛更慌了。

姚琛低着头进门，默默地走到床边，像一个犯了错的学生，没等老师问责就开始自己承认错误。  
“我要先说一声对不起，南南，我买那些东西，查那些资料不是要...”  
“怎么说呢，我其实就是好奇吧”  
“对，就是好奇，没别的意思”  
... ...  
被发现做了亏心事的他气势全无，姚琛企图把他对周震南的一些邪念都归结于好奇，表示他并没有对周震南起一些不该有念头。虽然他们认识好几年了，但是毕竟最近才正式在一起，这么快的他就有这种想法，害怕周震南觉得一开始跟他谈恋爱的心思就不单纯。

“既然没别的意思，那你怎么不看着我说话啊”周震南不咸不淡的声音在姚琛耳边响起。

姚琛害怕看到南南厌恶的表情，他不敢。

“抬起头来，看着我”周震南的语气里带着命令。

姚琛一抬头，整个人蒙了。  
周震南好整以暇的坐在床上，左手边放着他刚刚网购的十种好用的润滑剂，右手边是小玩具，更要命的是周震南嘴里咬着一个小雨伞，他的尺码的。

“你准备好教课了吗？姚老师”周震南将嘴里的东西拿到手里，慢慢靠近姚琛，俩人的鼻尖马上要碰得到的时候停了下来，他的呼吸都洒在了姚琛的脸上，暧昧的热气在空气中散播开来，肉见可见姚琛的脸红了。  
姚琛不知所措满脸通红的看着周震南。  
“姚老师，你不亲自教学一下这些东西的用法吗？还是说，你准备跟别人用啊？”  
周震南双手攀上姚琛的肩膀，抱住他的脖子，轻轻的在他的唇上落下一个吻。  
总之，等他的脑袋反应过来的时候，他已经把周震南和自己扒光了。  
姚琛轻轻的回吻着周震南，用软舌舔舐着眼前红润微张的小嘴，然后深入，掠过周震南口腔的每一个角落，最后捉住他那调皮的小舌，一口吞进自己嘴里。  
周震南感觉他的舌头被姚琛吃掉了，他只能用力张开嘴，配合着姚琛的节奏，太过激烈的接吻发出令人脸红心跳的水声，纠缠了许久才作罢，来不及吞咽的口水也沿着嘴角流了出来，俩人嘴唇分开时还勾出了一道银丝。

太热情了，周震南心里想着，他都没脸见人了，只能深深的低下头不去看。可是姚琛并没有放过他，姚琛阻止了他继续低下的头颅，手指抚过他嘴角的口水，然后用湿润的手指摸上了他的耳垂。

“啊”  
因为耳朵受到刺激周震南不禁的叫了出声。

“嘘，这才刚刚开始”  
姚琛带着热气的声音在他的耳边响起，湿热的唇舌突然咬住了他的耳垂，让周震南打了一个寒战。

“啊～～～”  
被含住敏感点的周震南浑身酥软，嘴里发出诱人的声音，双手无力的扶住姚琛的肩膀，不知道是在抗拒还是在欢迎。

“耳朵这么敏感啊，那我要多吃几口”  
姚琛看着怀里瑟瑟发抖的人，坏心眼的开始大面积的舔舐着周震南已经通红的耳朵，用温热的口腔包裹住了他耳朵的全部，更恶劣的向着耳口呼气。

“～～～啊～～别～～～”  
周震南的耳朵反复被刺激，过于陌生的刺激让他红了眼，抗拒不了身体本能反应的他只能求饶。

“放过你好不好？”  
“嗯？好不好？”  
“呜呜……呜呜！”  
姚琛边说边继续向他的耳朵进攻，一只手堵住周震南的嘴巴不让他说话，一只手压制住全身不让他扭动，周震南无处可躲，只能喉咙里发出呜呜的声音表示反抗，闹了好一会姚琛才放开他。

“姚琛！你再这样我不理你了！”  
终于能说话的周震南控诉着自己的不满。

“哦？不理就不理吧，我继续了”  
姚琛一脸不在乎的样子，扒光身下的可人，继续品尝。

“嗯！！！！不要舔这里！！！……”  
乳头被含住了，周震南要疯了！  
湿热的舌头在乳头上来回的舔弄，发出滋滋的水声，姚琛还时不时的大力吮吸一下已经硬挺的乳头，仿佛在喝奶一样。  
太羞耻了，周震南想着，他大概是没经历过比现在害羞的时候了。

“好～”  
姚琛看着紧闭双眼企图装鸵鸟的周震南，松开了已经又红又肿的小果，明显看到身下的人长长的松了一口气。  
紧接着，姚琛轻轻一笑，再一次低头，含住了已经勃起的小小南。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！姚琛！！！你！！！啊～～”  
周震南感觉到自己的下体被湿热的口腔包裹了，他一下子睁开眼睛坐起身来，就看到姚琛用嘴正在疯狂的吞吐。

“啊～～～啊～～～姚琛～～～”  
“呼～～～嘶～～～”  
“啊～～～姚琛，你好棒啊～～～”  
“啊～～～呼～～～”  
周震南口中不断的发出呻吟，肉棒也在姚琛的嘴里逐渐变得更大更硬。  
姚琛吃不下他已经完全勃起的肉棒，只能一口一口的吃着棒身，最后含住已经开始吐水的头部，来回吮吸。

“啊～～别停啊姚琛～～～”  
在周震南快要释放出来的时候，姚琛停下了嘴里的动作，把肉棒吐了出来，马眼处的黏液粘在他的嘴上拉出了一条丝线，样子看着好不淫靡。

“爽不爽”  
姚琛看着一脸红晕的周震南问着。

“爽～”  
周震南的嗓子因为临近高潮而沙哑了几分。

“想不想更爽一点”  
姚琛嘴角扯了一个充满诱惑的笑容。

“想～～”  
“那就好好给我含住”  
“嗯～～！”  
姚琛将自己的两根手指伸进了周震南的嘴里，用手指搅动着小嘴中的软舌，而周震南也模仿着他吞吐肉棒的样子，吃着他的手指。

被欲望支配的周震南已经无暇思考了，他只想让姚琛赶快再次含住他的下身，让他释放出来，他快要爆炸了。  
得到的姚琛再次含住了颤抖的肉棒，深深的吞吐着。

“啊～～～好舒服啊～～～～”  
“啊～～～再咬深一点～～姚老师～～”  
“啊～～～～姚老师～～～”  
“呼～～～我要到了～～～！”  
肉棒再次被含住，周震南畅快的呻吟着。  
灵巧的舌头来回套弄的肉棒，快要爆高潮来临的快感让他忽略了姚琛已经来到他股间的手指。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
周震南射了。

“姚琛！！！你！！！！！！！”  
“啊！！！啊~~~~~~”  
姚琛在周震南高潮的那一秒将肉棒吐了出来，大片的精液喷到了他的脸上，少许则是落在了周震南的肉棒上。紧接着姚琛用湿润的手指就着周震南的精液插进了周震南股间毫无防备的小口，深入了一段距离。

周震南被这突如其来的变故吓到了，在首次射出了精液之后疲软的小小南因为后面的刺激又抬头吐了两口白色的稠液。  
周震南二次高潮了，但是姚琛并没有打算放过他。

伸在后穴中的两根手指更加肆无忌惮的搅弄着，因为高潮的余韵还没过去，周震南竟然一时间忘了疼痛，小穴反而一抖一抖的收缩着，迎合着姚琛的手指。

“宝贝的牛奶真甜”  
“谁说我的宝贝没有奶水，嗯？”  
“宝贝的奶水多着呢”  
姚琛看着周震南说着骚话，用一只手吃着落在脸上的精液，一只手开拓着周震南紧致的小洞。

“啊~~”  
“呜呜呜~~~~”  
还在高潮中的周震南说不出话来，嘴巴里只能发出无意义的呻吟，反驳的话都被淹没了。  
周震南的后面的小洞慢慢分泌出了液体，姚琛趁机把手指加到了三根深入摸索着。

“啊~~太多了~~姚琛~~”  
“拿出去一根啊~~”  
“别~~别再往里了~~~~”  
虽然周震南嘴里说着别再深入的话语，但是身子却是在扭来扭去的找姚琛的手指，不知满足的小洞仿佛要彻底吞下在他里面做乱的三根手指。

“好的，我这就出来”  
姚琛知道周震南准备好了，于是顺着他的话抽出了手指，用自己已经急不可耐的肉棒抵住了那诱人的小口。

“姚琛！！你！！”  
“快进来啊！”  
周震南看姚琛真的把手指抽了出来直接急红了眼，抬着小屁股，想要留住给他带来快乐的手指。

“遵命”  
姚琛双手扶着周震南的小腰，挺身而入。

“啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！”  
“艹....姚琛....你！！！！！！”  
周震南没想到姚琛直接进来了。  
毕竟是第一次，尽管姚琛刚才做足了扩张，周震南还是不能一下就吃下全部的姚琛，这次没了高潮来分散注意力，周震南疼得要命，后穴不断地收缩，使劲的想要把进入身体的异物排出去。

“别动啊~好疼啊~”  
“嘶！~乖，放松，放松，放松就不疼了”  
周震南太紧了，姚琛硕大的龟头卡在了周震南的穴口处，动弹不得。  
被周震南夹住的感觉太爽了，湿热的甬道里仿佛有无数张小口在吸着他，诱惑着他不禁的想要在深入一点，慢慢的深入周震南的更深处。

“唔唔...呜呜呜....”  
“唔唔..嗯...唔唔...”  
姚琛一边低头吻住周震南，一边用手揉搓着他的乳臀，分散着他的注意力。

过了好一会周震南慢慢放松下来了，姚琛也慢慢的完全进入了周震南。

“嗯~~~”  
完全被充满的快感冲上周震南的头，他不自觉的扭着，后穴又开始分泌着液体，想要的更多。  
姚琛看周震南已经完全适应他了，便开始进出。

“草！太爽了”  
湿热的甬道完全把他包裹了，周震南的后穴又紧水又多，每次进去的时候姚琛都忍不住把他操穿，出去的时候甬道又会向内收缩，仿佛在渴求着他别出去。

“啊啊啊~~~啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~~”  
“姚琛~~姚琛~~~你停一下~~~”  
“太快了姚琛~~~~”  
“姚琛~~~你不停下来你慢一点啊~~”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！”

姚琛忍了许久，一旦开始便是大力的操弄，未经人事的周震南哪里经历过这个，嘴里净是说胡话。

“嗯？停下来？慢下来？”  
“宝贝，我忍了这么久，不可能停下来的”  
“看你这可怜的模样，我更想操死你了”  
听着周震南天真的话语反而刺激的姚琛更加激烈的进出周震南。  
次次被巨大的肉棒贯穿的周震南毫无抵抗能力，只能屈服，身子随着被操干的频率摆动着，双手也紧紧的抓住姚琛的双臂，害怕自己一旦松手，就会被顶飞。

“啊~~~唔唔~~~~啊~~~”  
“呜呜呜.......啊啊啊啊~~~”  
在姚琛大力操干了几百下以后周震南逐渐适应了这个频率，快感一阵阵的涌来，嘴里的声音也从求饶变成了舒服的呻吟。

周震南看着眼前在他身上努力掠夺的男人，汗水从他的脸上一滴滴的落下，流过厚实的肩膀流过傲人的腹肌，最后落入两人交合的那处。

姚琛发觉周震南在看着，便放慢了进出的速度，方便他观察。  
姚琛巨大的肉棒不断地进出着他的后穴，几乎完全出来又再次进入，缓慢的速度让他能完全感受到自己怎样被完全撑开，而且棒身每次进出都会带出一堆粘液，稀稀拉拉落在肉蛋上，交合出的水声也是不堪入耳的淫靡。

“好看吗？”  
姚琛看着周震南快要入迷的样子问

“一点都不好看”  
他才不会承认自己看入迷了呢

“那我给你看个好看的”  
姚琛神秘一笑，突然就加快了速度。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~~ 啊啊啊啊！！！”  
“姚琛你干什么！！！！~~~~”  
“给你看喷泉好不好”

周震南因为突然姚琛突然地加速失声尖叫了出来，疯狂过的扭动着身子想要逃离。  
姚琛猛烈的操干着周震南，当周震南想要逃跑的时候拽住他的脚踝把他拉了回来，顺势将周震南的双腿架在了自己的脖子上。  
他死死的按住周震南，不管周震南哭着喊着求饶，他都一概不停，就只一心狠狠的贯穿着诱人的后穴。

“啊啊啊啊~~~啊啊啊啊~~”  
“姚琛~~~~啊~~~~~~~”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！姚琛不要了啊 ~~~~”  
“呜呜呜...姚琛~~~~~”  
周震南已经没有功夫思考了，一次次猛烈的撞击带给他的快感实在是太巨大了。  
强烈的快感使他的后穴不断地分泌出大量的淫水，每一次姚琛激烈的撞击都回让两人的交合处淫水四渐，随着速度的加快，一些淫水顺着棒身流了下来，滴在了床单上，没一会俩人的身下就全湿了。

“我的宝贝水可真多啊~”  
“现在留这么多一会还能喷出来吗”  
“我的宝贝肯定能的”  
姚琛一边自问自答，一边疯狂的干着周震南。

“啊~~~那里！！！！！”  
周震南突然浑身一僵。

“找到了”  
“宝贝，你准备好了吗”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”  
“天啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
“呜呜呜呜呜！！！！！！啊~~~~~~~”  
“姚琛！！！！救命啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！”  
姚琛对着周震南甬道里最敏感的那点，发出了强势的进攻。  
周震南感觉自己要死了，每一次敏感点被撞击他都觉得自己被重组了，酸酸麻麻的感觉让他崩溃，更何况姚琛又急又狠的操干，不给他留一点喘息的机会。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！我要射了！！！！”  
“姚琛！！！！！！”  
姚琛每一次都重重的撞在周震南的前列腺上，太过强烈的刺激让周震南的后穴不自主用力地收缩着。

“等我一起宝贝，我也要到了”  
姚琛的肉棒被周震南的后穴紧紧的夹住，激烈的抽插让他的快感从脚底冲向脑门，尤其是临近高潮，周震南的后穴紧得要命，夹得他生疼。

“啊啊啊啊！！！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
再次抽插了几十下以后姚琛和周震南同时到达了高潮。  
姚琛将滚烫的精液全部送进了周震南的最深处。  
周震南前后一起喷了。

再次射精的小小南没什么可射的了，只能可怜兮兮的吐了几口稀薄的精液，倒是后穴分泌出了大量的肠液，将姚琛射入他体内的精液都喷了出来，在穴口开花，果然像是喷泉一样。

“喷泉好看吗南南”  
姚琛不怀好意的问着周震南。

“......”  
完全动不了的周震南连白眼都没给姚琛，他的脑袋一片空白，还没从刚才的感觉中出来。

“宝贝，你真的该看看你现在有多漂亮”  
“漂亮的让我想把你操死在床上”  
姚琛看着周震南被操开到现在还合不上的小口边说着边揉搓着，遗留在他体内的精液又冒出来了几股，从红肿的的穴口流了出来，红白相间，好生色情。

“！！！！！！”  
“你！！！让我歇歇！！！！！！”  
... ...  
... ...  
周震南累坏了，软绵绵的趴在姚琛身上。  
姚琛调整了一下位置自己坐了起来，准备带周震南去洗一下。  
“禽兽，你又想干嘛”周震南有气无力的说。  
“我们去洗洗，不然你该拉肚子了。”  
“等一会嘛，休息一会再去”  
周震南眼睛都没睁，连胳膊都不愿意抬的对着姚琛撒娇。  
姚琛拗不过他，看他是真的累极了，只好作罢。

这时候姚琛才有时间去好好思考。  
关于刚才，姚琛来找周震南之前想过无数种可能发生的情况，但唯独没想到过这种，事情的发展完全出乎了他的意料。  
周震南没有对他的这些行为发生反感，反而是......  
这件事情处处透露着古怪。  
姚琛明明记得他没有开同步，虽然他们俩的ID一直都是同一个，但是彼此也会给对方空间，他们的同步一直都是关着的。  
可是他检查了手机，他的同步现在确实是开着的，难道是自己不小心误开的？他完全没有印象。  
难道是因为他刚换了手机，忘了设置了？不会吧。  
姚琛突然想到了。  
“南南？”  
“干嘛？”  
“我上午查的资料，晚上你连上WIFI才看到，那你的这些东西，什么时候买的？刚好还买的一模一样？”

好像被发现了，周震南想着。  
“... ...” 于是他决定装死，不吭声。  
“南南怎么不说话？”姚琛没有打算放过他。

“呼噜呼噜”周震南开始假装打呼噜，制造自己已经睡着的假象。

“南南睡着了？那趁着你睡着了再来一次吧，说好的把这些都用完的，现在还剩下这么多呢” 说着姚琛就伸手在床上开始摸索，等摸到一个小雨伞之后，双手开始在周震南身上制造混乱。

“姚琛！！！！”周震南立刻不装死了。

“咦？南南不是睡着了吗？这么快就醒啦？”  
“不睡了不睡了”  
“那南南是不是要回答一下我刚才的问题啊？”  
“额...这个嘛...”  
“说谎是要付出代价的哦”姚琛用他又涨大了的下半身，用力向上一顶。  
“姚琛！我说！你别...”周震南看逃不过去了，只能认栽，给姚琛坦白了。

周震南上午的时候手机没电了，借用了姚琛的手机打电话，结果一开屏就是姚琛备忘录里的购物清单，随后他就把姚琛的手机彻彻底底的看了一个遍，知道了姚琛的小心思。

其实吧，周震南也是想的，但是姚琛面对他的时候，更多的是克制，最过火的举动也就是把他拉进怀里热烈的亲吻，但是更进一步却是没有了。

这让周震南以为姚琛在那方面对他没兴趣，不过这次的发现让他发现事情并不是这样的，姚琛那个憨憨居然开始行动了，他又想到之前的种种，觉得以姚琛拖沓的性格，估计让他自己开口说这件事都要等很久。

于是周震南一不做二不休，耍了一个小花招，他先是把姚琛手机的同步打开，再把列举的需要用的装备上午一应买齐，等到晚上，他就以他发现了这件事情向姚琛发难，让姚琛来找自己，最后把姚琛怪上床。

在这之前周震南还害怕计划不成功担心了好久，把东西故意摆出来就怕姚琛不上钩，但是没想到啊，姚琛这么好骗，居然就顺着他的思路下来了。

“哦~这么说，我可是完全中了南南的套路了啊”姚琛故意拉长声音。  
“难道不是你太好骗吗？怎么能怪我给你下套呢？”周震南没好气的瞥了姚琛一眼。

“我这不是没想到南南对我也有这种心思啊”  
“你说什么呢！我才没有”  
“啊？南南刚吃完就不认账了？我也太南了吧”  
“我不是这个意思”  
“那你得对我负责！”  
“负责负责，南总负责到底”  
周震南大包大揽的承诺者，完全没注意到说话间姚琛偷笑的神情。

“好，那就让我们再来一次吧！”  
“？？？啊！！！姚琛你干什......”

周震南又一次吃干抹净了，晕晕乎乎的时候感觉事情的发展好像不太对啊？  
... ...  
... ...  
姚琛看着已经昏过去的周震南不禁笑了起来。  
小傻子，要不是他故意的，周震南拿过去的手机，解屏之后能是他的备忘录吗？  
姚琛的本意是想用备忘录刺探一下周震南反应，可她万万没想到周震南给了他这么大一个惊喜。  
害，他的小傻瓜，还是太嫩啦~

完。

lof:不带车部分http://manzuipaohuochedewobenren.lofter.com/post/30a9351b_1c6fee05a  
微博车部分：https://m.weibo.cn/status/4440079902680930?  
微博车在第一条编辑记录里哦，不知道具体方法的可以私信我


End file.
